The Evolution of Densi
by HotSugaz
Summary: After the kiss in the season 4 finale while they were hunting Siderov and the stolen nuclear weapons, Kensi and Deeks have their first date, and then their relationship grows. I barely mention the torture in this story. I don't think I could really do justice to what Deeks (all of them) must go through so I just don't want to try. I hope you like it anyway!
1. Chapter 1 - The First Date

**AN: This is my first attempt at fanfic. I wrote it this summer when I was going through withdrawals and I was reading lots of Densi fanfics. I finally got up the courage to post. I do have more. I will post eventually. I hope you like it!**

**And, I do not own the show or the characters in this story. **

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Kensi's stomach gave a lurch. She took a deep, steadying breath, and after a moment called "I'll be right there". She looked in the mirror and whispered to herself "Stop being such a girl. It's not like you guys haven't hung out before".

But this time was different. It wasn't _just_ her partner. It was Deeks. It was Marty – the man who launched a sneak attack on her heart four years ago.

Kensi walked to the door and opened it a bit more slowly than she would normally have done. Deeks was there, his long, lean body standing casually against the door frame. When he saw Kensi's nervous face he just flashed his trademark shy grin.

"Hey Fern" he said as he held up a small silver gift bag. "I got you a present".

Deeks, you shouldn't have gotten me anything" she replied, looking surprised and a bit defensive. However, she made a conscious effort in that moment to let this play out rather than immediately putting back up the walls that Deeks had worked so hard to breech.

"Kens, call me Marty tonight. Aaaand, you should be excited about that gift. Open it". He smiled a genuine smile and Kensi saw his eyes twinkle mischievously.

Kensi recognized the gleam in his eyes and looked at him with trepidation before snatching the bag from her date's hand with a smirk of her own. She stepped out of the doorway to let him in and shut the door behind him. Marty walked to the familiar kitchen and started laying out the Chinese food and beer he had brought with him. Kensi sat down on the sofa and opened her bag.

"Oh my God! Deeks! I mean, Marty! I can't believe you did this! Where did you find REAL Twinkies? This is awesome" Kensi exclaimed.

"When Hostess announced they were going out of business I went store to store and bought every pack of Twinkies I could find. This is just a sample. You're on rations, so don't eat them all in one sitting. I'm saving the rest for stakeouts".

Even as he said it, Kensi had ripped open one of the three packs of Twinkies and devoured one cake in just two bites. "Oh my God! That is so good"!

"Glad you like it Fern". Marty looked in the kitchen drawer for a bottle opener. Kensi stood up and went to the kitchen and started plating food for them.

"Oh no spare ribs for me please"

"I know Dee…I mean Marty. This may be our first date but I've known you for quite a while" she chuckled.

"Is that what you keep telling yourself to keep from being nervous" he asked, half mocking, half serious.

"How did… what makes you say that"?

"You just said it – we've known each other for years. I saw the look on your face when I came in".

"Oh very clever Shaggy. You think you kn—".

"And, I have to remind myself too" he said softly. "There's a lot running through my head right now. I'm not afraid to admit that my inner monologue helps me make sense of this new, and kind of epic development". He glanced at her before looking down.

Kensi softened and smiled. She wasn't ready to have a conversation about feelings so she decided to change the subject. She placed the two plates on the coffee table in front of her and walked back to where Marty was standing. He smiled, and handed her a beer. They touched bottles and drank and then Kensi acted on impulse. She took his hand and led him to the sofa.

"Alright" Deeks said softly to himself. He smiled and sat down next to her. "What are we watching? After America's Next Top Model, of course. Have you seen Tyra's new hair? I'm still not sure how I feel about it".

Kensi stared at him incredulously. "You do not watch this when you're not here." She couldn't help think to herself that this man keeps getting better and better.

"Yes I do. I have to be up to date so I'm not lost when we have beer night. Besides Fern, who else are you gonna talk about it with – Sam"?

Kensi laughed out loud. "Can you imagine? Sam analyzing the photo shoots and critiquing their cat walks". She laughed, again, more loudly. Deeks thought to himself just how cute she is when she lets her guard down.

"Alright , let's go. Turn it on. Then I have something for us to watch after".

Kensi guessed that he had _Titanic_ hidden somewhere. If he really had the Blue Ray of her favorite movie he would be the best boyfriend ever.

Woah – where did that boyfriend word come from? First Date Kensi does not do boyfriends. But then again, this is Marty. This is Martin A. Deeks. He's not like anyone she's ever known. This could be different. She knew she had to be strong and let him lead her through this new territory. She had made up her mind that she was committed to try.

Marty glanced over at his girlfriend. If she knew that he was thinking of First Date Kensi has his girlfriend she would surely go all ninja on his ass. But she was lost in thought. He wondered what she was thinking about – that model's outfit (_Kensi would look way better than that, even in jeans and a plaid shirt_), owning a Hostess Twinkie factory (_her sweet tooth has a mind of its own_), him (_let's not go there just yet. Just let things happen_).

They both snapped out of their private reveries. They ate and drank and discussed the show, completely at ease with each other. When the show was over, Marty got up and stood in front of the TV. "And now Kensalina, for your viewing pleasure…drum roll please". Kensi obliged and rapped on the table with her hands. Deeks pulled out the Blue Ray disk. "_Weekend at Bernie's…2_"!

"Seriously Marty? _Weekend at Bernie's 2_? Wha…who does…why would you…why? Please don't make me watch this"!

"Just give it a try Kens. For me? Just the first 10 minutes. Then if it sucks that badly we can change it. Please Fern, Please". He pouted.

Kensi took a deep breath. She wasn't sure whether to be amused or annoyed. However she remembered the promise she made to herself and said "Ok". Marty turned on the movie ands settled back on the sofa. The opening scene started to play. Marty watched as Kensi's expression softened and her eyes widened.

"This is _Titanic_! Thank God it's not _Weekend at Bernie's 2" _she laughed. She turned to look at the huge grin on his face. She couldn't help herself. She flung her arms around him in a hug. As he held her back she whispered in his ear "You are amazing".

He didn't know what to say to her. Scratch that. He didn't know how to respond without scaring her off. In truth, he wanted to tell her how much he loved her. But he settled with kissing her head and inhaling the sweet smell of her hair. "Sunshine" he breathed. She smiled and nestled into his arms and chest and they watched _Titanic_ as he stroked her deep, chestnut hair.

When the movie was over they got up and Marty began to clean their dishes.

"Don't worry about that, I'll do it" Kensi said.

"Yeah right Princess. Do you even know how to do dishes?" Deeks rolled his eyes.

"I promise. Besides, you need to go home and sleep. You have to get up early tomorrow".

"No I don't. Tomorrow is Sunday. Lazy Sunday. I can get up whenever I want. And I plan to sleep really late".

Kensi smiled broadly. "Nope. I have a present for you too. You're giving me a surfing lesson tomorrow at 6:30am".

Deeks looked at Kensi quizzically. "That sounds like work. Isn't that more a present for you"?

Stepping close to him, seductively, daringly, willing him to kiss her she said "I promise I won't hit you when you try to touch me".

"There's the real gift," he said as he closed the space between them. He leaned down and kissed her. Her lips were soft. To his surprise she didn't retreat. She returned the kiss and even allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. He picked her up and sat her on the counter where they continued their passion for quite a while. When they finally broke apart, they both smiled at each other. Their smiles turned into laughter.

"This is really happening".

"Yes it is Kensi, and I'm so glad it's happening". He kissed her tenderly on the forehead. "I gotta go. I got another date in the morning". He winked at her as he walked out the door and toward his car.

"I'll pick you up at 0630" she called after him.

Without turning back he put a thumbs up high in the air. Kensi closed the door and slid to the floor of her apartment. She had a huge smile on her face. She slowly got up and opened another Twinkie, taking a tiny bite. Then she picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Mom"?

Deeks climbed into his car and laid his head back against the seat. He was still smiling. "It's a wrap. I'm completely in love. I better not screw this up. She is so the one. I can't wait to tell Monty".


	2. Chapter 2 - The Second Date

**AN: So here is the second installment - the second date. It's full of fluff. Also, I don't know ANYTHING about surfing. I'm an east coast girl. I apologize for the lack of proper surf jargon and descriptors. **

**I don't own the show or the characters.**

**-Maya**

* * *

Kensi was right on time. She knocked on Marty's door at exactly 0630. Deeks let her in and gave her a kiss and hug.

"Mmm...minty fresh" he smiled. "Do you need to borrow one of my boards"? He knew she wasn't a surfer and he didn't want her to have to pay to rent one. He had three of his own.

"Yes please. Can I use the red one"?

"Done. Here, can you grab the door and I'll get the boards. Let's take my car though, unless you got a rack on yours last night".

Kensi hadn't considered that and she cursed herself for missing it. She really wanted this to go well. She was determined to break her second date curse.

"You can still drive if you want, since technically you're taking me out today".

Kensi nodded and opened the door. They loaded everything into Marty's car, including the two coffees Kensi had bought on the way over. They talked casually all the way to the beach. When they unloaded their things on the empty sand they raced to the water's edge with their surboards. Kensi stopped short making Marty look at her concerned.

"Oh don't tell me Bad Ass Blye is afraid of a little cold water!"

Before she could answer Marty pulled her arms as he ran into the water, dragging her with him. He sat down to submerge his body and then immediately got up and lay on his board. He started to paddle out into deeper water. "Come on Fern" he called. He knew she wouldn't let him outdo her. She followed him out and he instructed her how to catch a wave. They did this a few times before she noticed a much bigger wave approaching in the distance.

"You're on your own with this one Shaggy".

"Come on Fern. Do this one with me, then we can sit and warm up for a while".

"Promise"?

"Promise. Let's go Princess".

They paddled out to meet the wave. They were side by side. Kensi hadn't noticed him undo his own ankle strap. They both hopped up on their boards. He was steadier and quicker.

"Do you trust me" he yelled.

"Completely" she called back, sincerely.

"Ok, concentrate. Keep your balance".

The next thing she knew Marty was on her board with her, holding her hand. They stayed up for about 20 seconds before they both fell. Marty swam over to Kensi and wrapped his arms around her.

"I've always wanted to do that" he exclaimed!

"That was so great".

"You're so great".

To break the mood, Marty picked up Kensi and threw her in the water. Then he swam off to retrieve his board before heading back to their towels.

"I will shoot you if you ever do that again" Kensi called after him.

They made their way back to their things. Deeks held out a towel for her, which she accepted before punching him in the arm. "That's for throwing me in the water".

Marty laughed at her. He had been expecting the blow. He had his reply ready for her. "Oh come on Fern. Don't be mad. You just gotta have quicker reflexes if you're gonna date the Jungle Cat". Kensi just rolled her eyes as her stomach rumbled. They were both very hungry and decided to get some breakfast at a diner near Deeks' apartment. As they ate, Kensi began to speak. Apparently her bacon was giving her courage.

"I like this Marty". (He raised his eyebrows, mockingly). "No Shaggy, not the bacon" she said in answer to his unasked question. "I'm talking about us. I know it's only been what, like 12 hours? But it feels longer. It feels good. I just...". She hesitated.

"You just don't think we should tell anyone just yet", he said finishing her thought.

"Yea. It's just because..."

"Because you want to enjoy this without pressure from anyone. And because on some level you think it will be really cool to see how long we can go before Sam and Callen find out".

"Wow, exactly! You've clearly thought this through".

"You have no idea" he blushed.

"And that's OK with you"?

"I'm picking up what you're putting down Fern".

Kensi laughed and nodded appreciatively. The new couple ate the rest of their breakfast in pleasant conversation and light banter.


	3. Chapter 3 - She Know's Everything

**I welcome your reviews.**

**As always, I don't own the show or the characters.**

**-Maya**

* * *

Deeks had arrived at OSP early Monday morning. He had stayed up late talking on the phone with his girlfriend until she fell asleep on the line. He heard her piglet-like snores and finally disconnected the call at 0130. His eyelids were heavy but he was much too excited to sleep. He would see her again in just a few hours (not like he hadn't spent all weekend with her).

At 0200 he got out of bed and walked to his neatly organized closet. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of what Kensi's closet (or minefield) must look like. _I'll be so good for you Kens _he thought to himself.

He carefully chose his most non-faded pair of jeans, a light blue button up shirt, and a pair of practical, yet nice shoes. Then he walked to his living room, plopped down on the sofa and started to watch a full season recap of America's Next Top Model just to feel closer to her. At 0530 he went for a run with Monty. When he returned home, he showered, dressed, and threw on a subtle hint of cologne. He knew Sam and Callen would have something to say, but he didn't care. Today he and Kensi were finally together. And even though no one knew about it, it was just as sweet.

Kensi arrived at OSP early on Monday morning also. She immediately went to the gym to practice with the Nexersys machine. She worked out hard, all the while with a serene smile on her face. When she finished she showered and changed into her jeans and a pink v-neck t-shirt. Marty always liked her in pink. He loved that she could look feminine but was still deadly at the same time. When she emerged from the women's locker room and arrived at the bullpen she was surprised to see Marty at his desk immersed in After-Action Reports. Kensi smiled but before she could speak she heard Sam's voice behind her.

"Did hell freeze over? Since when does Deeks get to work before me"?

Deeks looked up and smiled. He looked right at Kensi when he said "Good morning my friends! Why the late start? Nice of you to finally join me". He got up and walked to the coffee.

"Um, is it formal dress day? Why so fancy, Deeks?" Callen asked with a smirk.

"No reason. Just feeling in a good mood this Monday morning".

Suddenly they hear Hetty's voice from somewhere around waist height. "That look becomes you Mr. Deeks. Mr. Callen, it wouldn't hurt you to add something other than t-shirts to your wardrobe. Ms. Blye, that color, the pink really sings on you. You just look very... happy today. Good morning to you all".

Kensi shot Deeks a puzzled look. He shrugged discretely.

Not buying the whole _feeling good_ bit, Sam persisted. "So really Deeks, What's with the get-up? You must have had a great weekend. You met a new bed buddy"?

Blushing, Deeks responds "What, wow. Um, no, but I did have a great weekend. I spent it with a really lovely lady".

"Bed buddy, like I said".

"I'll have you know, Sam, that she's not a bed buddy. We spent the weekend getting to know each other. No sex involved".

Callen looked skeptical. "Is she ugly"?

Kensi tried to hid the fact that she was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "I need coffee. There are too many men in here". She got up and went to get her caffeine fix and a powdered donut.

"No, she's not ugly. She's actually really, really, incredibly, super hot. But I don't want to talk about it anymore. I really like this one, so I'm keeping it close to the vest".

Sam and Callen gave each other puzzled looks as Eric whistled to rally the team up to Ops. Deeks went ahead. Sam, Callen, and Kensi followed. Callen looked from his partner to the junior agent. "When did Deeks become respectful of women"?

Sam just shook his head "She must be some woman".

Kensi just smiled and walked along. While in Ops they were briefed on a new case involving a missing member of the Office of Naval Intelligence with access to highly classified intel. Callen and Sam departed to inspect the victim's home, the place where he was last seen. Kensi and Deeks were about to leave to question the victim's co-workers when Hetty said

"Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks, a word". Then, looking back at a curious Eric and Nell said "Mr. Beale, Ms. Jones, don't you have work to do"?

She left. Kensi and Deeks followed her. Kensi chanced an almost inaudible whisper. "Did you tell her"?

"Of course not. You don't think..."

"She know's everything".

Deeks thought back to the note Hetty sent him that read _Sunshine and Gunpowder_. "Touche" he whispered before taking a steadying breath and sitting down in the chair to Kensi's right. Hetty offered them both a cup of exotic tea, which they politely declined. She took a few sips and then smiled cheekily. "So, how was your weekend"?

Deeks looked confused and nervous. "I'm sorry, who are you asking - Kensi or me"?

"I'm asking both of you Mr. Deeks. Oh no need to be shy. I always know where my agents are. And I'm not going to split you two up. You should know that Mr. Deeks".

Deeks looked at Kensi before saying "Right. Well, this weekend was...this weekend was..."

"It was really great" Kensi finished. Then looking at Deeks "Oh come on _Marty_. She said don't be shy. It was really wonderful Hetty".

Deeks was in awe but amused. "Who are you? Did we just switch bodies, like in that movie _Seventeen Again? _You know the one when the dad switches bodies with his son and they live each other's lives for a while? No? Anyone?"

"Aaaand now we're back to normal:

"Ouch"

Hetty laughed as she watched the pair. She was glad that their newly defined relationship didn't seem to affect their working relationship. If they were still teasing each other, then they were OK. "I must say that I'm pleased to see this. Take it slowly. Grow this and enjoy every moment of your time together. I presume you want to keep this private".

The partners answered simultaneously "Yes please".

Hetty, amused, nodded and said "As you wish. Now go you two. You have ONI employees to question".

Kensi and Deeks gave one last incredulous look at their Operations Manager and walked out of The Mission.


	4. Chapter 4 - Those Three Words

**Fast forward two months later...**  
**Apparently when I wrote this I had already seen the season 5 premier so there is a reference to the torture in this chapter.**

**I don't own the characters or the show. I'm just slightly in love with their 'ship' and decided to write my first fanfic. Please feel free to leave a review.**

**-Maya**

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts Sugarbear"?

They were at Marty's house. He was in the kitchen cooking dinner for him and Kensi. She had become quiet a few minutes ago and the expression on her face was one of somebody lost in thought. When she didn't respond to his inquiry, Marty tried again. This time he walked out of the kitchen holding two beers. He set one down in front of her then gently touched her shoulder. "Babe? You OK? You seem far away".

"Oh, Marty. I'm sorry. I was just wondering...you know what, nevermind. It's nothing".

"No, no, no Kens. we promised we wouldn't do that anymore. We agreed that we will tell each other things. Come on Princess. Tell me. You know you can trust me".

She knew he was right. And if she wanted to make things work with Marty she couldn't shut down or push him away. She took a breath and looked into his piercing blue eyes. "Ok. Well remember when we first started dating. That Monday we went back to OSP and Hetty knew everything about our weekend together? She told us that she wouldn't split us up as partners just because we started dating. She said _You should know that Mr. Deeks_. I was just wondering how you should have known that. Like why...why weren't you surprised to hear that"?

Marty smiled shyly, slightly embarrassed. "Oh yea. That". He took a deep breath. "Remember the day you told me you wanted me to father your mutant ninja assassin babies"?

Kensi started to protest but Marty kept talking.

"I mean the time you lied (coughs) about the partner survey that was really a couples quiz you were doing because your baby clock was in overdrive? Well you asked me how I would describe your scent. You may have heard me say as you walked away that you smell like sunshine. But that wasn't all. After you left, I may have said that you smell like sunshine and gunpowder - two of my favorite things".

He looked at his girlfriend and saw beautiful her face start to rouge. He felt the color rise in his own face. "Well after that op when I was undercover with crazy psycho chick Monica, you and I were pretending that everything was cool between us. You brought me an envelope from Hetty that night".

Deeks walked over to a drawer in his dining room and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to Kensi.

Reading aloud, Kensi whispered "Sunshine and Gunpowder. She knew? I'm not gonna ask how, but what did she mean by this"?

"I think, or rather I hoped, that she was trying to tell me that she was OK with this. With us. I'm pretty sure she knew how I felt about you before I did. This note is the reason I gave in and kissed you before...before it happened".

They looked into each other's eyes for a minute before she took a deep breath and broke the silence. "Marty. I've tried so hard to tell my brain to slow down. That we just started dating. That I need to protect myself from getting hurt because this is just too good to be true. It won't last. I try to push the brakes but I'm in too deep. Except that I'm OK with that. I tried to bury and rationalize these feelings. To make sense of them but..."

She was becoming distressed, overwhelmed. As always, he stepped in to protect her. He took Kensi's hand and looked into her mismatched eyes. "Kens. I'm so in love with you". Her jaw dropped a little, in awe. But she recovered quickly. "I love you so much Fern, and I have for a long time. I love you and I'm so happy to be with you.

She was relieved that he said it first. That he felt the same way. His admission gave her courage to open up. "I love you Marty Deeks. You make me feel safer and happier than I have ever felt".

He kissed her, until the kitchen timer went off. Kensi pulled away. "If you burn my dinner, I'm going home". She laughed, and hit his butt as he ran into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5 - Playing House

**So here's chapter 5 of the 6 I wrote this summer. It's several months after they said I love you for the first time. I've been motivated to go back to this story so there will be more...**

**I don't own any of the characters or the show. **

**Please comment/review.**

**-Maya**

* * *

Kensi pulled up to her apartment and saw a shadow through the lit window. She immediately tensed up. She grabbed her weapon, and her cell phone, ready to text her boyfriend Marty to see if he was inside. They had exchanged keys two months ago. She had almost finished her text when she looked up and saw the shadow shaking its rear in time to the loud music. A dog was standing next to the shadow, wagging its tail furiously. Kensi put her gun and her phone away and unlocked the door to her apartment. She recognized her favorite music - techno - playing on the stereo. When she closed the door behind her she noticed Marty wearing his running shorts, fanny pack, tall, white socks, and a white t-shirt. He smiled at her and then turned out the lights. He was wearing glow sticks around his neck, ankles, wrists, and head.

"Come on Fern, let's have a dance party! Have some glow sticks. Monty tried to take yours but I told him you'd be sad if he did, so he gave them up".

Kensi laughed out loud. "What the hell are you doing"?

"Trying to have a dance party. Come on"! He took more glow sticks from his fanny pack. He gave them to her and then took her hands and made her dance with him. She soon relaxed and joined in.

After a while of this frivolity they restored the lights and cut the music. "How's your mom? You gals have a good time at the spa?"

"Yes. It was great. Mom's really good. She asked about you and said thanks for the spa day. We're having dinner with her next Thursday night".

"Great" Marty replied enthusiastically as he hi-fived his partner.

"So why are you dressed like that? I'd hoped you had burned that fanny pack a long time ago".

"Um, it's a bro-sack. And I'm out of clean clothes but I didn't have time to go home yet because I had to do an online training before Hetty had my head...get it? Hetty? Head? You see what I did there?"

"Clever Shaggy. You have no clean clothes? You've only been here for what...2 weeks?"

"Damn, has it really been that long?"

"I should have noticed. My apartment has never been so clean. You are so OCD".

"I'm not OCD. I just don't make a habit of growing penicillin in my kitchen".

"Touche! Um, here's a thought..." Kensi took a deep breath and looked at Marty appraisingly. "What if we lived here together? I'd never have to see that fanny...that bro-sack again".

His eyes gleamed with surprise and happiness. He couldn't believe that Kensi was the one suggesting this. "Kens, are you sure? That's kind of a big step".

"Wh...if you don't want to..."

"No, no, Kens, of course I want to. I just want to be sure you're ready. If you're sure, then I'm sure".

"I'm sure".

"Well then Kensalina, I guess we're playing house! I don't know how much longer we can keep this from Sam and Callen".


	6. Chapter 6 - A Gentleman

**It's been almost a year since they first started dating. They've been living together for 3 months now.**

**This is based on a story by Lily G Parker called _Who Knew_ here on fanfiction in which she mentioned that Deeks asks Hetty and Kensi's mother a special question.**

**Please read and review.**

**I don't own the characters or the show**  
**-Maya**

* * *

They had just wrapped up a case. Callen took the team out for drinks after a job well done. But Hetty had made Deeks stay behind to finish the mountain of paperwork that had piled up on his desk. However, Hetty wasn't truly concerned about the reports. She knew Deeks always finished them by their due dates. She made him stay so she could talk to him privately. He seemed very anxious for the past few days. She wanted to make sure everything was alright.

"Mr. Deeks, May I have a word"?

"Of course Ms. Lange. How may I be of service"?

"Actually Mr. Deeks, it is I who am offering my services to you. I sense that you are anxious about something. Is everything alright"?

"Wow. Is it that obvious? Has everyone noticed"?

"No, I don't think anyone except Ms. Blye has noticed".

"I was afraid you'd say that".

Hetty looked concerned and asked Deeks once again if everything was alright. Specifically, she wanted to know if everything was alright between him and Kensi.

"No, yea, Hetty. Everything is great. Really, really great. I mean, seriously, I've never been so happy or felt like my life was so...complete". He was speaking earnestly. Passionately.

"If things are on the right path Mr. Deeks, why the sudden anxiety? Or is your nervous energy not related to Ms. Blye".

Deeks wiped his mouth nervously then looked away as he ran his hand through his messy golden locks. Taking a deep breath he said "Ok, um, Hetty? I actually need to, ah, talk to you. Well, ask you a question really. Ok, I'm just gonna say it. Hetty, I'd like your permission to marry Kensi. Please".

Hetty didn't immediately respond. She didn't react at all. She took a sip of her tea. At length she spoke. "You need my permission? I'm neither Kensi's mother nor her father. Shouldn't this question be directed toward Mrs. Feldman, Kensi's mother"?

"Yes, I know. I'm going to ask her too. But, its just that, well you're like a mom to both of us. An intimidating, omniscient, bad-ass, Svengali mom. I just wouldn't feel right moving things forward with Kensi if I didn't have your blessing. I mean you're my next of kin".

"I'm honored and touched that you feel that way Mr. Deeks. Of course you have my blessing. Go forth and wed Ms. Blye".

Deeks just smiled a huge, relieved, elated smile. "Thank you Hetty! Now, do I really need to stay and do more paperwork or can I go and talk with Mrs. Feldman? I actually have a dinner date with her tonight".

"Go, by all means. And Mr. Deeks - congratulations and good luck" she smiled after him.

Deeks returned to the bullpen to collect his things then got into his car and drove to Julia Feldman's home. When he arrived he sat in his car for a few minutes to compose himself before he could repeat the conversation he'd just had with Hetty. He took one last, steadying breath and then made his way to the front door.

Julia opened the door with a bright smile that immediately reminded him of his Kensi. "Marty! Come on in" she said, accepting the flowers he had handed her, and giving him a hug. "Thank you for these. Lilies are my favorite. I must say I'm surprised you asked to come by alone. Is Kensi OK"?

"Oh she's fine. She's having drinks with Sam and Callen".

"But not you".

Marty smiled shyly. "No, not tonight. I really wanted to talk with you about something. I'm not sure if I should wait until dinner or just spit it out because if I wait until dinner it will just eat away at me but if I just blurt it out now then things..."

"Marty? Marty, why don't you sit down, and take a breath. Good, now, out with it".

"Wow, straight to the point huh? Um, well, alright. Mrs. Feldman, I would like your um, your permission to um, marry your daughter. I'm so in love with Kensi. She's the best thing to ever happen to me and I want to spend forever with her, if she'll have me".

"Marty! Of course you have my permission! I can't believe my little ninja turtle is getting married! I can't believe I'm getting such a wonderful son in law!"

Deeks breathed a huge sigh of relief and hugged her. "Thank you Mrs. Feldman".

"Marty, you're going to marry my daughter. Call me Julia, or if you're comfortable, call me mom. Oh, I'm just so happy" she exclaimed, giving her future son a hug.

"Wow, I guess I never imagined your reaction. I hope Kensi is as happy when I ask her. And if it's ok, I'll call you Julia for now. At least until after the wedding".

"That's just fine Marty. And when are you going to ask her?"

"I was going to wait until our first anniversary. That's next month, October 2nd. I'm still trying to put all the plans together but I'll let you know when I decide how to do it. I'll need your advice.

They spent the rest of the evening talking, laughing, and telling stories about Kensi. By the end of the night Deeks was much more relaxed as he made his way home to sleep beside his beloved Kensi.

* * *

**That's it for now. These are the only chapter's I had pre-written. I'll update soon with the proposal etc. Please share your thoughts. I hope you like this, my first attempt at fanfiction. **


	7. Chapter 7 - Confronted

**So Deeks has been acting strangely and Kensi has noticed. He's not quite ready to pop the question - how does he handle it when she confronts him?**

**I don't own the characters or the show...  
**

* * *

Kensi woke up early Wednesday morning and gave a stretch. Her left arm was laying across the pillow next to her, but her boyfriend's warm body wasn't there. She gave a sigh and rolled over to look at the empty left side of their bed. It wasn't unusual for Marty to get up before her to go surfing before work, but Kensi was hoping he'd sleep in a bit today. She loved the feel of his chiseled chest against the bare skin of her back, especially after a night like they had last night. Kensi smiled at the memory. After a moment she slowly got out of bed. She grabbed Marty's shirt from a nearby pile of discarded clothes and put it on before heading to the kitchen.

Kensi stopped at the door to the kitchen and looked at the counter, puzzled. There was no coffee and no donut laid out for her. Something was wrong. She'd noticed Marty's nervous energy for a few weeks now and had even tried to get him to open up but he kept insisting that nothing was wrong. Kensi had let it go, knowing that when he was ready to talk, he would come to her. It was part of their deal when they defined their 'thing'. However, Kensi was still worried. She knew her partner had gone through a lot in his lifetime, and any number of things could be haunting him right now – his abusive father, his estranged mother, being shot, surviving explosions, abductions, Siderov. Kensi shuddered. She thought Marty was handling things rather well, but today, for the first time since they started living together 6 months ago, he had forgotten to make coffee and leave her breakfast. Clearly something was wrong and Kensi decided immediately to talk to him about it. She was going to make him let her in.

She went back to their bedroom and changed into her running clothes. She strapped her phone and key into her armband. She checked the guest bedroom to see which of Marty's surfboards was missing. That would tell her where to look for him. The red one was gone. Kensi set out on a run toward the beach. When she arrived, she scanned the water for the familiar red surfboard. When she spotted it, she also noticed his backpack and _Scooby Doo_ towel on the sand not far from where he was in the water. She made her way over to his things and sat down on the _Gang_ to watch him surf.

* * *

He'd seen her arrive a few minutes ago. However he decided not to immediately go over to her. He knew she liked to watch him surf, and he needed some time to figure out what to say to her. He knew exactly why she'd come. His mind had been so preoccupied lately that he hadn't realized until the moment his car pulled away from the curb that he'd forgotten to make coffee and leave her breakfast. But he decided not to go back inside for fear of waking her. He'd hoped she wouldn't make a big deal about the anomaly but he knew better. After 15 minutes he finally steeled himself to face the music. He had figured out what to say that wouldn't give away what was really on his mind – the proposal he had planned for this weekend.

Marty walked over to his towel. "Morning Princess", he said as he caught the towel she had thrown to him.

"Morning" she said brightly.

"What, no Shaggy jokes? You're literally sitting on the _Mystery Machine_ and I get nothing? Are you OK Fern?" he asked, knowing he was setting up the conversation about his own feelings.

"I'm fine Deeks" she said, searching his face to see what emotions were hidden behind his smile.

"Deeks huh? You don't usually call me that outside of work. What's on your mind Kensalina?"

"There was no breakfast today. There's always breakfast on the counter when I get up".

"I'm sorry Kens. I guess I just forgot. I'll make it when we get home I promise".

Kensi took a deep breath. "It's not about the breakfast really. I can make it myself".

Deeks raised his eyebrows in disbelief. He knew he would pay for that later.

"Shut up! And it's just, you've never forgotten before. And you've been…you haven't seemed like yourself lately. Is everything OK? You can talk to me. I'm here for you".

Marty smiled at her. He loved her so much and it killed him that she was so worried about him. But he really wanted to surprise her so he had to keep his secret. She would understand in just a few days. He finished drying himself off and made to sit behind her on the _Scooby_ towel. He kissed her softly on the temple and wrapped his hands around her waist. "Kens, I'm OK. Really. I've just been thinking a lot lately that maybe it's time to tell the others about us. It's been really hard keeping it quiet. When I go for a run I have to drive to my old apartment first in case Sam drops by. The other day he caught me and made me to run with him".

Kensi laughed. "I know what you mean. When I go by my old place I sometimes get the feeling that I'm being watched. I always figured it was Hetty but now you mention it, It's probably Sam or Callen".

"So maybe it's time to tell them? I mean, we have kept it a secret for almost a year now. That's a pretty good run, right". He hoped she was buying his story.

"Yea, it is. Let's tell them. But how? Let's make this fun".


	8. Chapter 8 - Scooby and Shaggy

**I don't own the NCIS:LA or the characters. **  
**Feel free to leave a review.**  
**-Maya**

* * *

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He looked around to make sure Kensi was still in the bathroom and then opened the newest text message.

_Hey Marty. Everything is all set for today. I'll come get Kensi at noon and keep her until you're ready. You know how to get into the house. – J_

Marty heard the water shut off in the bathroom and hastily sent off his message before Kensi came back into their room.

_Thanks Julia. Truly. I'm really nervous! But you're helping so much by keeping her busy._

He received Julia's final reply just as Kensi entered the bedroom, wrapped in a towel.

_Of course! All your supplies are in the basement. You'll see the box right away. Let me know if you need anything else. -J_

Kensi glanced at her boyfriend before pulling some clothes out of her dresser. He was staring at her, which wasn't unusual. She smiled as he said "Has anyone ever told you how hot you are?"

"Once or twice".

"Tell me again why I can't hang out with my hot girlfriend and her hot mom today".

"Eew, Marty, it freaks me out when you call my mom hot. And you can't come because mom said she wants to have some mother-daughter time. Hair, nails, movie, lunch, shopping. Girl stuff".

"I didn't know ninja girls did that stuff too. Are you gonna go shopping for nun chucks and daggers?"

"Yes, if you call my mom hot one more time".

"Noted"

"What are you gonna do all day"?

"I was thinking go for a run, take Monty to the groomer, get a haircut (or don't you women call it a trim?), and maybe make you dinner. Pretty much the most exciting Saturday ever".

"Yea, sounds thrilling" she said as she finished getting dressed. She walked over to where Marty was sitting on the bed and bent down to kiss him on the forehead. He hit her on the butt as she turned toward the bathroom to blow dry her hair.

Deeks picked up his phone to set the second part of his plan in motion. He and Kensi had decided to tell Sam, Callen, Eric, and Nell about their relationship on Monday, but Deeks had other plans. He typed the text and sent it out to the members of his NCIS team

_SOS…I ran into Julia Feldman. She said she wants to get to know the people closest to Kensi. Invited me for dinner and I MAY have said she should invite you guys too…oh, and Kensi doesn't know?!_

Message Sent. Within minutes he'd received a reply.

_What the hell Deeks? Saturday is family day in the Hanna household. – Sam_

_Yea, Deeks, Saturday is family day in the Hanna/Callen household. We got plans – G_

_I know but I'm scared to tell her no. She's Kensi's mom. I'm pretty sure she gave Kensi her ninja genes. I can't do this alone guys. Pleaaaaaassssseeeeee? Lunch on me for a week?_

_Fine Deeks. What time? –Sam_

_Eric and I are in – Nell_

Deeks raised an eyebrow at this last text. "Note to self – corner Eric and ask him about Nell". He took a picture of himself smiling a really cheesy grin and sent it with his final group message.

_THANK YOU! 0700. I'll send the address in a few. Shaggy out!_

* * *

When Kensi left, Marty immediately set out making his preparations. He actually did take Monty to the groomer. He wanted him to look nice on this special day. He also really got his hair trimmed. He didn't want to look too shaggy when he put his tux on. By 0530 he had arrived at Julia's home. He parked around the corner so Kensi wouldn't notice his car, and entered through the garage, using the key that Julia had given him the week before. He brought his bag up to one of the guest rooms where he would change later. After bringing up the box from the basement, he set to work. He put the dinner he'd made in the oven to keep warm. He lit 30 candles around the dining room and set a large bouquet of roses in the vase on the table. Then he cued up the stereo to start playing Kensi's Grooveshark techno station when he turned it on. He laid out a bunch of Hostess snack cakes as a path from the front door to the dining room. He made a large heart with rose petals on the dining table and in the center he laid the target paper he'd shot the day before in the firing range at work. He'd spelled out the phrase _Marry Me _in bullet holes. Finally, he went upstairs to get dressed.

At 0645 Marty sent another group text:

_Park around the corner. I'll explain later. Hurry! –D _

_Parking now. – Nell_

_Got it – Sam_

Then he sent a message to Julia.

_Ready by 7:15. Use the front door. – M_

_On our way :) -J_

At that moment the doorbell rang and Marty opened it to find Hetty, beaming at him, holding a bottle of what he could only assume was some really rare, and hard to pronounce champagne. "Congratulations Mr. Deeks. How are you holding up?"

"I've never been so nervous in my life. Thanks for coming. The others should be here in a moment, but they don't know why. When they get here can you take them right upstairs to the room on the left? I don't want them to see me in the tux until after she does".

"Of course Mr. Deeks. And here come the troops". She had noticed five figures walking toward the door. Deeks ran off to the kitchen while Hetty opened the door and hurried her employees upstairs, silencing their questions. Less than ten minutes later Marty heard the key in the door.

* * *

"Sssh, Mom. Something's not right. Get behind me and be quiet!" Kensi whispered as she extracted her weapon and slowly opened the door. Julia tried her best to look frightened but she was sure she was doing a very poor job. No matter. Kensi hadn't noticed. Her eyes were peering behind the door, making sure everything was all clear. She walked in, leading with her weapon and felt her foot kick something soft. She heard the rustle of plastic below her. She looked down.

"What the hell?"

"It's OK Sweetie. You can go in. I promise, there's nothing dangerous in here" Julia tried to assure her daughter as she turned the hallway light.

Kensi lowered her weapon slightly but looked a bit relaxed as she realized what she was seeing. "Is that a trail of snack cakes? Mom has Marty been here?". Julia just smiled.

Kensi holstered her gun and kept walking, following the trail of sweets. She stopped at the entrance to the dining room and gasped quietly as she took in the sight of the candles and flowers. She noticed something on the table and looked back at her mom for assurance before going to see what it was. Inside of a heart made of rose petals was a paper target from a firing range. Then she looked closer. "Does that say…"

At that moment the stereo came on and Kensi jumped a bit when she heard the techno music. She also heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She reached for her weapon and was about to turn to see who was coming when she saw him walking toward her from the kitchen with Monty at his heels. Marty was dressed in a tuxedo, holding a single red rose. He handed her the flower and kissed her forehead. Then he smiled at her confused face and dropped down to one knee, pulling something from his pocket.

"Kensi, Kensalina, Sugarbear, Light of My Life, Fern". They both smiled and it gave him courage to continue. "Kensi Marie Blye, my favorite Ninja Assassin. You have been my everything. You're my partner both at work and at home. You are hilarious, in a very unfunny way. You're smart, beautiful and dangerous. You make me want to be a better man. You are part of me and I want to spend my forever with you. I love you more than I can ever express in words. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and be the Melissa to my Justin, the Scooby to my Shaggy,? Kensi, will you marry me", he held out the ring.

Kensi stared at him for a few moments, clearly in shock at what had just happened. She hadn't even noticed her whole team, and Michelle Hanna standing behind her, open-mouthed, also in shock.

There were tears leaking from her eyes but she didn't care. "Oh my God, Marty! I can't believe…of course I'll marry you!", she answered, holding out her shaking left hand. He placed the beautiful ring on her finger and stood up and took her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Julia and Hetty beamed at them proudly. Callen finally found the words to speak the words he knew the others were thinking. "What just happened"?

"Mr. Deeks just asked Ms. Blye to marry him, Mr. Callen. Do try to keep up" was Hetty's reply.

"I know that, it's just, why, I mean, when did this happen"? He turned to the others. "Did any of you know they were together"? They all shook their heads.

Kensi and Marty finally broke apart and noticed their presence. Marty turned down the music and pulled Kensi close to his side. In answer to their puzzled looks he said in almost a laugh "Yea, so that happened. Um, Kensi and I have been dating since last year". He kissed her temple. "We thought you should know". Then he turned to Kensi, "Happy anniversary Scooby".

They all spent the rest of the night enjoying dinner and wine. Kensi and Deeks told them the story of how their relationship had happened and they all toasted the happy couple with Hetty's exceptional champagne.


End file.
